


Bet on it

by Starshaker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Everybody Lives, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Girl Power, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Secrets, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: The Fae clan have been moving in on the Beacon hills camp grounds up in the preserve and the pack have different views on how to deter them. While Scott, Derek and his pack argue it out, Stiles is roped into a different plan, right under their noses. He might have spent what feels like half his life now getting more comfortable with Peter in close proximity, but he finds that there's still things to learn.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138
Collections: Steter Valentine's Exchange 2020





	Bet on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookyMiscreant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/gifts).



“We can’t protect them if they don’t listen to friendly advice,” Isaac’s bruised eye might have healed hours ago but his bruised ego wouldn’t let go of his resentment towards the camp staff.

“And if they don’t know any better, then why should they trust us,” 

“We have got time for trust building exercises if those Fae expand their territory any further,”

“We’ve always got sabotage,” Stiles muttered, a moment later every werewolf turned in his direction,”

“We already discussed this,” Scott said as he pushed himself up to his feet from the sofa, ”We can’t sabotage the campsite, things could go wrong, people could get hurt, we’ve got to use the wards to stop the fae from expanding into the area.” He shot a look round to each any every member present. Some couldn’t meet his eye.

“Asking for trouble.” Derek muttered.

“Like we don’t try that on a weekly basis.” Erica said. Stiles glanced her way in time to catch her rolling her eyes. She sighed deep, turned to press her forehead into Boyd’s shoulder for a moment and then stood up. “I’m heading out for food. Stiles, come with me.”

“And miss out on this exhilarating debate? Are you kidding?” Stiles asked. He waved a hand in Scott’s direction. He was met with an imploring look that told him that Scott hadn’t worked out yet that Stiles wasn’t on board with his plan.

“They’ll be at it for hours. Boyd’ll record it for you,” She said as she strong-armed him up out of his seat and towards the door.

“No, I won’t!” Boyd shouted after them.

“Thank-you sweetheart!” She called back in a sing-song tone.

The heavy door swung shut behind them and Erica didn’t let go of his arm.

“I’m not objecting to the idea of food y’know. I’m along for the ride, really,” Stiles said insistently. Erica glanced back at him. “Not going to run away,” He said and shrugged his arm. Her grip loosened.

“Sorry, Wasn’t thinking.” Erica said and shot him an apologetic look.

“It’s alright, just a little tender,” Stiles said. He rolled his shoulder and rubbed his arm where the bruises were aching most. 

“Did you really run into a tree?” Erica asked.

“Isaac pushed me! He wanted me to get caught by that Fae. I might have never come back to this plane of existence!” Stiles explained.

“You said the fae don’t actually kidnap people.”

“There are records to suggest that some fae just displace rather than kidnap people. Over vast distances. Like across continents!” 

“We’d find you.” Erica said surely.

“That’s very comforting,” Stiles said solemnly, “Am I driving?” he asked.

“Obviously.”

“Where to?” Stiles asked as he backed out of the space and circled the car around to the road. 

“Leyla’s, where else?” Erica said.

“You calling in our order?” Stiles asked.

“It’s already been done.” Erica said.

“What?”

“You’re not the only one who can multitask,”

“I don’t multitask,”Stiles said as he pulled out onto the next road, “I hyper-,”

“Hyper-fixate on a task which sometimes includes multiple elements. I listen!!”

“So what did you order for me from Leyla’s?” Stiles asked.

“Burger, no onions, extra tomato, curly fries, but you might have to share with Peter,” Erica said.

“Peter?”

“Yeah, we’re not going back to that pack meeting, but you can’t tell the others,” Erica said and pulled her jacket around her, “Not going to ask about the extra tomato?” Erica asked.

“Lydia read an article, Tomatos are good for me. We’re all better for it,” he said and waved off the comment, “So where’re we going instead?”

“Pack house. Scott, Derek and the boys can stuff their stupid plans, we’re going to sort this out,” She said firmly, and then stopped and looked up a thim, “But none of us are facing up to fae on empty stomachs. That’s the rules.” Erica said firmly

“What rules?” Stiles asked.

“Pack rules. Girl pack rules.”

“I knew it!” Stiles fist pumped and shot a grin to Erica. She narrowed her eyes at him and he guessed he was a few seconds from a punch to the arm, “Hey, you guys kick ass, but with an attitude like, you can borrow my jacket or my knife but I’m not sharing my curly fries?”

“Close enough,” She said and gave a firm nod. “So how’s your new partner doing? Does he know which end of the taser to point at someone yet?”

“He’s green. Very green,” Stiles groaned, “I will give you ten dollars to wolf out in front of him,”

\------

“You said pack house but are you sure this is the place?” Stiles asked as he leant forwards against the steering wheel and peered up at the house Erica had directed him to on Brookway Avenue. There were checked curtains on the front windows, bedding plants in the front yard flower bed, and a cushion on the chair on the front porch. It could have been straight out of a _Country Life_ magazine. 

“Yeah,” Erica said, all four bags of food were in her arms as she hip checked the door to the jeep.“Hurry up or I’m eating your food myself!”

He reached for his rucksack on the backseat and headed inside. He paused on the porch when in one of the flower beds he spotted a garden gnome knocked over onto its back and a larger wolf figurine stood over it, teeth bared.

“Nice touch,” He muttered to himself and jogged up the couple of steps to the porch and pushed open the door. The space was filled with a mismatch of decor but a long wooden table split the open plan space between the kitchen and living room. 

“You like the gnome?” Erica asked around a mouthful of what he knew in his gut were his curly fries.

“Of course he likes the gnome. He’s got taste, and a sense of humour,” Malia said. She was sitting on the back of a chair leant back on two legs against the wall, one foot on the seat and the other on the table. She leant forward to grab at the food Erica had set down.

“You just want to fill the garden with them,” Allison said and shot Stiles’ a grin before shifting two books from the table to a sideboard.

“Gnomes or Stiles’s?” Cora asked through a mouthful of food.

“Hey, there was a spell in that book about making mirror versions of someone,” Kira added. She smiled at Stiles as she appeared from the kitchen with glasses and a jug of water. 

“And that spell isn’t creepy at all,” Stiles said and Kira shot him an apologetic look and shrugged one shoulder. he circled the table and pulled the carton of curly fries lifted it out of Erica’s reach. A hand reached past him and pilfered another few from over his shoulder. He turned and frowned when he saw Peter standing not a foot behind him. 

Peter smirked as he picked out one fry from his hoard and took a bite from it. Stiles wanted to tell him that there was no decorous way to eat curly fries but he was interrupted. 

“Good everyone’s here. Eat and listen.” Lydia said as she shouldered the door shut behind her and set her bag on one of the chairs.

“Food first!” Malia shouted. “Hey Stiles! Is this your burger?” She waved the wrapped up food in one hand and he held up his hands to catch it. Malia’s aim was spot on but Peter plucked it out of the air. Stiles moved to grab it from him and Peter held it up out of his reach.

“Asshole.” Stiles aid and rammed his elbow back into Peter’s side. The man didn’t flinch. “Gimme my food.”

“Say please.” Peter said and smirked.

“You two can leave.” Lydia said, levelling them both with her best unimpressed look.

“Yeah, privileges can be revoked.” Malia added

“I have no idea why I’m here, so I'm happy to take my food and go, thanks,” He nodded and shot a glare at Peter who still refused to return the burger to its rightful owner. 

“Stiles!” Erica shouted, “Don’t talk shit!”

“It’s my house, my rules. ” Peter deadpanned, “I’m not going anywhere.” Stiles’ felt Peter grab the back of his shirt. Clearly he wasn’t going anywhere either. A flush of heat shot through him. he caught the start of Lydia’s eye-roll as he turned back to Peter in an effort to avoid making eye contact with any of the girls. 

“Seriously? The check curtains and pastels are yours?” Stiles asked and he felt Peter’s hand loosen from his shirt but he didn’t pull away. 

“I’ve got to set a good impression for the neighbours.” Peter said

“Is your yoga club on Tuesdays or Thursdays?” Stiles asked insolently.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Peter said. 

“Peter, There’s another two cheeseburgers in the bag. Stiles isn’t here for your benefit,” Erica said.

“Pity,” Peter muttered, “I’m ordering next time, since I'm paying for it anyway I’d rather have something edible,” He said shooting pointed looks over Stiles’s shoulder. He lowered Stiles’ burger back into reach. Stiles snatched it back and turned away from him. There weren’t any more chairs so he perched on the end of the kitchen counter and rested his feet on the back of Allison’s chair.

“My Dad’s coming with the maps and the iron,” Allison said, looking up from her phone to Lydia who nodded. 

“Great, back on track then. We get the materials from Chris, and then we can go deal with those Fae.” Lydia said.

“Erica, Cora, Malia are going to head over on foot - Peter are you with us?” Lydia asked.

“It’s probably a bad idea for me to go anywhere near that Fae clan,” Peter drawled. Stiles kept his attention on his burger and in front of him Allison glanced over her shoulder and then turned further to pat his knee consolingly.

“Will you protect the campsite?” Lydia asked.

“I’ll consider it,” Peter said.

“Chris’ll be there too.” Cora added.

“No then.” Peter said plainly. Lydia held his gaze for a moment before nodding and looking back down at the map.

“Then Chris and Allison can take the campsite,” Lydia said and looked up at Allison who nodded. “Stiles, you’ll be driving me and Kira over to the east point entrance, we’ll make our presence known, leave the gifts, and circle round on the chalk path. Have you got a jacket in your car? You’ll need to cover your arms to lessen the risks of bites.” Lydia explained.

“Uh, I think I left it when Erica pulled me out of the pack meeting,” Stiles said.

“We’ll find something for you to borrow.” Lydia said.

She looked up to Malia and Erica in turn. “If you smell fae get out of there. We need you in our range but not in theirs. Defense only.” Lydia pushed the map to the centre of the table and pointed to a red line running across the preserve, “The boys think their boundary lies here but they might have changed it since they last ran into trouble.”

Several pairs of eyes shot Stiles’ way and he raised the hand without the burger in it in mock surrender. “You’d have to ask Isaac, he was all up for getting seduced and whisked away.”

Cora and Erica shared a look and snorted.

“We could run into trouble. If we need help, we _will_ be calling for it.” Lydia said.

A touch at his elbow just above the bruises and grazes turned his attention to Peter again. Peter’s eyes were still on Lydia.

“Concentrate,” Peter muttered. A flash of black on Peter’s arm made Stiles realise Peter was taking some of his pain from his recent injury. He pulled away a little but Peter’s touch was steady. After a few more moments of relief it was easy to relax into the touch. Peter’s hand moved from his elbow to his lower back and Peter’s thumb traced up and down.

“Any concerns?” Allison asked.

“Flowers and fauna.” Malia said and shared a look with Cora who frowned. 

“Keep covered as best you can. We haven’t got enough plant samples to make sure we’re resistant to everything but as long as there’s limited skin contact, the worst we expect to be looking at is human deterrent stuff. Only difference is that it seems to be able to move with some sort of intention, so maybe a strong nettle sting or poison ivy rash. We can deal with most of that when we touch base.” Lydia said.

“I’m borrowing socks then,” Malia said and shot a look toward Peter, “My shift lifts my trousers straight up off my ankles.”

“Bring them back without holes in them this time.” Peter told her.

“So weird,” Stiles muttered as he glanced back at Peter. He shoved the last of his burger into his mouth and pulled a face when Peter turned back to him. 

“I don’t just buy luxuries because I can afford to replace them,” Peter said.

“Luxury socks, wow, that’s going on my christmas list,” Stiles said and grinned.

“Stiles,” Lydia said and he turned back to the group.

“Yeah?” 

“We need you to make sure Scott and the rest of the pack isn’t going to turn up,”

“They were planning an evening attack anyway. Less people, wolfy enhanced night vision, humans would have torches or a fire or something. Easier to spot and avoid,” Stiles said. Erica could have told the pack the same thing. Probably more, since Stiles had been typing out a case report for work while Scott had been trying to reason out the best plan of attack.

“So we need to be packed up and gone by let’s say six, latest.” Allison suggested

“Good for me. I’ve got an early start tomorrow,” Cora added

“Yeah, me too. School run is the _longest_ part of my day _,_ ” Kira added

“Yo Kira, my car’s got to go into the shop thursday next week can I get a lift in with you and the kids?” Stiles asked 

“I’m sorry Stiles, the kids are off school next week. I won’t be heading in,”

“Damn, no worries. Hey, does that mean we can take the kids out sometime?”

“Of course, just let me know,” Kira said.

“You can use my car.” Peter volunteered quietly.

“Have you upgraded to something suburb appropriate?” Stiles asked. Peter scoffed.

“I still have standards,” Peter said. Stiles snorted.

“We’ll move out when Chris gets here, that’s thirty minutes at most,” Lydia said, circling them all back to the topic at hand.

Cora clapped her hands sharply “Hustle people! Rápido, rápido,” She said and shot a wild grin around the group, “Work to do, Fae to treaty with.”

“Hey, there’s a burger left here,”Allison said as she pulled the empty packets and rubbish towards her “Who wants it?”

A chorus of “Mine!” and “Dibs” shot out from almost everyone in the room and eventually the burger was pulled apart to share.

\-----

The pack were about to split up and head out to the preserve when Peter caught Stiles by the arm and shoved a leather jacket into his chest. 

“Wha-uh thanks,” Stiles said.

“Do _not_ let them touch you,” Peter said.

“Oh, yeah, those lightning fast supernatural creatures that absolutely know what personal space is. Got it.” Stiles nodded.

“I should have turned you when I had the chance,” Peter said, as his hand dropped away from the jacket his nails skirted across Stiles’ wrist and he involuntarily shivered.

“And look at the pack you’ve got, now that you’re all grown up and not homicidal anymore,” Stiles said as Peter backed away.

“Don’t tell me you miss my aggressive tendencies?” Peter asked. 

“Oh boy.” Stiles’ attention shot up to Malia standing a few feet away.

“What?!” Peter and Stiles snapped simultaneously.

“Lydia wanted to be gone five minutes ago, and you’re going to give us all nightmares if you keep this up,” She waved a hand towards them.

“Shut up.” Stiles pulled a face at her and shouldered past them both towards the door and headed out to the Jeep. 

He pulled the jacket on as he reached the car. Lydia was looking down at her phone in the front passenger seat and Kira was talking through the window to Erica. Erica took off with the other wolves as Stiles started the car. As he settled into the driver’s seat he caught sight of Kira watching him from the backseat.

“Please remember that you’re too nice to use your super-senses on me,” Stiles said.

“There’s a bet on for when you and Peter sleep together,” Lydia said without looking up from her phone.

“Who’s bet on it not happening?” Stiles asked as he stared ahead at the garage door. Even the garage door was a perfectly quaint sea-green.

“Malia.” Lydia said.

“She said it’s be too weird and you have better taste,” Malia offered, “She thinks you might be playing chicken,”

“Didn’t look like chicken,” Lydia muttered. 

“Don’t we have Fae to sort out,” Stiles asked.

“Sorry Stiles. When we get back I can look up the memory erasure spell, if you want?” Kira asked.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Stiles insisted. He shifted the car into reverse flicked the radio up louder and backed out of the driveway without looking at either of them.

\----

The wolves had already circled the preserve and checked in with Allison and Chris over at the camp site by the time Stiles and the girls arrived. Archery practice was the cover story they were using to keep the campers away.

The camp leaders had voiced their objections to the archer’s proximity to the camp incase any of the campers risked stumbling into the path of a stray arrow. Unfortunately for them, the Argent’s had a permit.

Stiles rolled his shoulders and the leather jacket settled heavily into place as he tipped his bat up to rest against his shoulder.

“We set?”

“Yep,” Kira said shouldering a rucksack of her own, “Gifts set,”

“Madame negotiator?” Stiles asked as he turned to Lydia. She was staring out into the forest, a glassy look in her eyes. 

“Lydia?”

“Let’s go. We’ve got a couple of hours before Scott rallies up here,” She said quickly and started walking on.

Stiles shot a look to Kira who shrugged and both of them jogged up to either side of Lydia.

“No bad feelings? Chills in the air? Ominous dark spots in your vision?”

“There’s something in the air. It feels like static,” Lydia said.

Stiles’ phone vibrated in his back pocket and he fished it out to see a new text from Scott. 

_**Where’d you go? I thought you were getting lunch for us.**_ Stiles stuffed the bat under his arm and fell in behind the girls as he text back. 

_Got a little caught up_. _Let me know where you want us tonight, we’ll be there._ Stiles text back and then while he had his phone out he shot a quick message to his boss, promising the case report by the next day. By the time he’d finished that another text from Scott had arrived.

**_We’re heading up to the campsite @ 7. Call me if you can think of any more runes we can use to deter the fae._ **

_Will do._ He replied and then pocketed his phone and looked up expecting to see Lydia and Allison ahead of him. The path ahead was bare.

“Shit.” He jogged up to the next hill on the track but there was no-one ahead of him. He glanced back to see if he’d missed a fork in the path but there was nothing in the past twenty or thirty metres and he hadn’t been texting for that long. 

He swore again. 

Okay, decision time. Carry on walking, possibly getting lost and picked off by a fae or stay put and Lydia and Allison will come back when they we’re able to. Or someone else would notice he was gone. They’d played this game before. The pack would come back for him.

Or they wouldn’t. 

Maybe these weren’t his woods, not his Beacon Hills. He could have been picked off and thrown into the Canadian forest or somewhere in Europe or Russia. No, not Russia, it would have been colder. 

If that was the case though, he had to start walking. He turned back the way he’d come. IF he was still in home territory then the road wasn’t far from them and if not, that direction was as good as any. 

A rumble from deep underground felt like the earth was going to split open. The vibrations hurt his chest as he tried to breathe and then suddenly a sharp bright light seemed to cut through the air just ahead of him. A flash of light shot towards him and he threw himself behind the nearest tree as it shot past him. A huge dark blur of a creature followed in its wake. The light shot up into a tree a few metres from him and the dark blur crashed into the undergrowth.Stiles had circled the tree to take in what had stormed past.

He froze when he realised it was a half-transformed werewolf. 

His fear caught it’s attention though and it cocked it’s head to scent the air before rounding slowly to face him. 

“Peter?” Stiles asked.

The werewolf’s breathing was heavy and laboured, it’s eyes squeezed shut and claws dug deep into the earth.

“Peter, if that’s you, think of checkered curtains and pastel walls. Do not think about attacking poor defenseless Stiles,” Stiles said as he repositioned his bat ready to swing.

The wolf’s breathing stuttered and his features started to retreat as the muscles and veins through his arms started to reduce back to their human appearance. Peter fell to one side and pushed himself to sit with his back against a tree.

“You okay?” Stiles asked as he carefully stepped forwards, his bat remaining raised.

“Lucky for you.” Peter glanced up and his face was drenched with what Stiles assumed was sweat or tears. “I don’t like that look you’re giving me.”

“The look stays. You still look like you’re going to turn feral again. That fae still up there?” Stiles asked and nodded to the tree’s branches above them.

Peter scowled and nodded.

“Hey asshole, we were out here to make peace with you little bastards!” Stiles yelled.

“And in the spirit of collaboration,” Peter muttered and looked up at him.

Stiles huffed and ran a hand back threw his hair as he glanced around to where he presumed the fae boundary lay. No use in walking then if there was a fae boundary circling them. He planted his bat into the ground and lowered himself to sit next to Peter

“I’ve wanted you as part of this pack for years,” Peter said. His voice was quiet but when Stiles looked at him Peter’s gaze was unfaltering.

“We’re all pack,” Stiles said. He narrowed his eyes and Peter rolled his.

“We all live in Beacon Hills and have to cooperate, it’s hardly the same thing,”

“And your pack is…?” Stiles asked.

“The smart, the quick, the survivors,” Peter said. “The people I should have bitten.”

“Still getting off on the alpha-stuff then huh?” Stiles asked. 

“I like where I stand now, and I’m not answering to anyone,” Peter said.

“Nice for you,” He snorted and shook his head. He glanced up at the tree branch over his head when he saw a flash of light. He leant right back to lie down and folded his arms behind his head. Peter cast a long look up and down him and he felt his self consciousness rise.

“Had you accepted at the time, I think you would have killed me,” Peter said and a weary smile crossed his features for a moment.

“You and your werewolf stamina?” Stiles asked lightly.

“I was going down the route of you’d have killed me and be an alpha by now, but I’m happy for you to test out my stamina whenever you please,”

“Really, now? In the middle of a forest, with you looking wrecked, and a Fae as a peeping Tom?” Stiles gestured up into the canopy where the occasional white flash darted from branch to branch.

“Not ideal, but when this is over, shall we say?” Peter asked and cast another appreciative glance up and down Stiles where he lay.. Stiles pulled his shirt down but the gesture only attracted Peter's interest more. There were twitches under Peter’s muscles that Stiles only knew as the precursors for a transformation

“Why _**are**_ you still thirty seconds form wolfing out?” Stiles asked in an attempt to keep his mind on anything but what Peter could do if he let him.

“These fae traps cut me off from calling on pack bonds for stability. Not severed completely, i know they’re not dead but, it’s deeply unsettling,” Peter explained.

Stiles sat up sharply and reached out a hand to Peter’s forearm and squeezed gently.

“They’re okay, and we’re okay.” Stiles said.

“We haven’t been cursed yet. Kira and Lydia have been reaching proper etiquette for a week now,” Peter said. “We’ve effectively been quarantined in here until the fae decides if we’re a threat or not,” He said and shot a glare up to the fae above them. Stiles wondered if it was trapped in here with them or there as a guard.

“If it’s your pack shouldn’t you be…” Stiles started to ask and gestured 

“I consider it my pack, but every one of them acts on my behalf. If any of them ran into difficulty I would be their left hand,” Peter said. Stiles knew better than to mention how much help either of them could be for the pack right now.

“I always figured you for a micro-manager, but lord on a throne fits too,” Stiles said 

“A throne wouldn't fit in the house on Brookway,” Peter said.

“Shame.”

“My apartment in New York could fit a throne, but the cali king size bed would be perfectly adequate if you were in the mood for a little worship.”

“You’d have to clear out your other lovers if i was going to swing by. You know, on my non-existant time off.” Stiles said lightly

“I have it on good authority you have a week of leave waiting for an opportunity to come along,”

“Whose good authority?” Stiles asked.

“Whoever I need to bribe,” Peter said. He turned his face to Stiles. Stiles’ gut feeling was that they were about to cross another line

“So our hypothetical hook up will be based on who in BHPD HR you can bribe to allocate me extra paid leave,” Stiles asked.

“Or I could just cover your expenses so you can call in sick for a week,” Peter said, “Forget the gifts and pay you for your time.”

“What sort of man do you take me for?” Stiles asked and laughed.

“A man I’ve been waiting for. I just haven't found a way to get you to kiss me yet,”

“You could’ve tried asking,” Stiles said. Peter levelled him with a look of disbelief but Stiles held steady.

“It could never be so easy,” Peter said quietly.

“Try me.” Stiles said.

Stiles wasn’t who it was who closer the gap but he shut his eyes tight and pulled Peter in with a hand in his hair. The kiss was slow and tender. Peter’s touch was light but deliberate and Stiles felt like he was flying. 

His head was spinning and he pulled back.

“Didn’t think we’d ever get here,” Stiles said breathlessly. Peter’s hand was on his chest surely feeling every frantic racing beat of his heart.

“I was waiting for you to see me. I don’t particularly like waiting,” Peter said.

Peter’s other arm shot out and Stiles flinched away to see Peter holding the fae by its wings.

“Oh my God!” Stiles gasped. 

“Are you impressed yet?” Peter looked up and smiled proudly. He leant back from stiles and stood.

“Depends what else you use those reflexes for.” Stiles said as he followed Peter’s lead and stood. He squinted against the light given out by the Fae to make out it’s features.

“I’ll gladly show you, but I guess we need to get out of this trap first then?” Peter said and levelled a glare at the Fae struggling in his grip.

The light around them suddenly dipped and a chill blew through on the wind.

“Peter put it down!” Kira shouted and both men looked up to see her standing a few metres away, Lydia at her side, the other wolves through the trees all looking dazed but gravitating towards each other. Opposite Lydia stood a Fae bigger and brighter than any Stiles’ had seen before. In his head he called that one the Fae-king but he had no real evidence of fae royalty beyond a fairy tale or two.

Stiles mentally counted off the pack members in sight until he was certain there was no-one missing. A fae shot past him and he turned to see that Peter had released his captive.

“You guys alright?” Kira asked as she started walking towards them.

“Sure.” Stiles nodded and glanced back to Peter, “We’re good.”

“Soon to be better, I hope,” Peter said. 

“We’re just rounding up,” Kira said with a smile as she stepped up closer to meet them as they approached. “The gifts were accepted and we’ve been talking for over an hour now. Lydia’s just reiterating what we’re willing to accept regarding their access to the Nemeton,” She explained.

“We would like you to promise that any matters of dispute are brought to the pack to resolve in the first instance,” Lydia said, “We do not want a misunderstanding to result in casualties or injury to anyone else in our territory,”

“We would rather not bring on dark whills to ourselves by such actions regardless. We are happy for the Beacon Hills pack to be the first to do so should the need arise.” The Fae in charge said. His voice echoed between the trees as if they were repeating it back to him. 

“Are there any other requests you would put before us?” The Fae asked. He surveyed each of them in turn and Lydia followed his gaze.

“Hey! I’ve got one. I promise you’ll like it,” Cora volunteered as she stepped forwards.

“Daughter of Talia Hale, Are we correct?” The king waved her forwards.

“Yeah. So I read that you might like playing tricks, right?” She asked.

“We enjoy non-harmful amusement as a general rule,” The fae said.

“Okay, so it’s kind of not a deal breaker but…” She shrugged and gestured if she could step closer. The fae nodded. She whispered her request and the fae king listened intently.

“When would you like this done?” He asked as she stepped back 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Cora said and shot a look back to Erica and Malia in the treeline.

“Very well.” He nodded.

“Hey uh, do you hear that?” Malia asked and tipped her head to one side.

Cora and Erica stilled and Kira took a step towards Malia. 

“Sounds like the boys are on their way,” Kira said and looked to Malia for confirmation. She nodded.

“Thank you for your time and may you go with peace.” Lydia said and nodded in respect to the fae king. The fae king in return pressed a hand to his chest and inclined his head similarly. In the blink of an eye the fae clan had vanished into the trees.

“Live long and prosper?” Stiles said and looked at Peter in the hope that he’d find some amusement in the phrase. Peter wasn’t standing at his side. 

“Where’s Peter?” He asked and the rest of the pack looked up and Cora’s smile turned into a full blow grin.

His phone started vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Peter calling. He clicked it on to loudspeaker.

“Where the hell did you go?” Stiles asked and the pack turned to him and glanced to the phone in his hand.

“I believe, against all odds, I’ve ended up in Minnesota.” Peter’s droll tone announced.

Stiles snorted. 

“Damn it, this isn’t fair!” Erica shouted.

“Serves you right for trying to cheat,” Cora said and shoved Erica hard and the two broke away to bicker and play fight.

As they bickered Stiles ended the call and shot a text back to Peter.

 _You almost had me there._ Stiles text.

 _About Minnesota or how I would like to have you?_ Peter’s reply came almost instantaneously.

_I guess we won’t find out about the latter. Moment might have passed by the time you get back._

_Don’t bet on it._ Peter replied.

 _That’s what everyone’s betting on._ Stiles sent.


End file.
